memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Pulse-weapon
A pulse-weapon was a type of weapon used by the Arkonian military, the Enolian Guard, and guards who worked in a trellium mine on a particular planet in the Delphic Expanse. It could be fitted on a starship or be in the form of a pistol which either Arkonian or Enolian officers were equipped with, whereas the pulse-weapons which the guards in the mine were armed with were rifles. The weapons fire from the shipboard weaponry came in the form of bolts, whereas the handheld pulse-weapons fired beams of energy. ( ) used the term "pulse-weapon" to refer to the type of particle rifle carried by Military Assault Command Operations.}} Arkonian The Arkonian military used both shipboard and hand-held types of pulse-weapon. The blasts from both types of Arkonian pulse-weapons were colored green. In 2152, an Arkonian patrol ship used its pulse-weapon to shoot down . After both craft crash landed on a moon, the pilot of the Arkonian ship, Zho'Kaan, used a handheld pulse-weapon on the moon's surface. He initially fired the pistol three times towards the pilot of the , Commander Charles Tucker III, though each of the three shots missed their target. The two officers later repeatedly fought for possession of the weapon, which at one point Zho'Kaan fired on Tucker, rendering him unconscious. Eventually, Tucker flung the pistol away. ( ) Enolian The output of the Enolian pulse-weapon was colored yellow. In 2152, a guard aboard an Enolian transport was armed with a hand-held pulse-weapon. After he was knocked out by Kuroda Lor-ehn, the weapon was picked up from the guard's unconscious body by a Nausicaan prisoner who tossed the weapon to Kuroda. Moments later, he fired the pulse-weapon at another guard, which either killed or stunned him. Kuroda subsequently used the pistol to smash a subspace transceiver at the helm of the Enolian vessel. When Commander Tucker attempted to commandeer the transport from Kuroda and the Nausicaan, Kuroda fired the weapon at him, stunning Tucker. After he regained consciousness, Kuroda used the pulse-weapon in battle against a three-man away team from Enterprise, initially using it to stun a crewman who had just shot the Nausicaan. Kuroda's subsequent shots missed their targets and he was soon stunned himself. ( ) Mine guards On the aforementioned trellium mining planet, the pulse-weapons used by the guards fired green beams. Each of these rifles also had a flashlight at the end of the barrel. A detachment of guards was armed with these pulse-weapons when the guards found Archer, Commander Tucker, and a Xindi-Primate worker named Kessick trying to make an escape attempt. One of the guards used his pulse-weapon to strike Kessick across the head, and, moments later, the foreman of the mine ordered the Head Guard for another detail of guards to "shoot all three of them." Some of the rifles were then used in combat against an away team of MACOs who suddenly attacked. Amid the battle, Archer and Tucker each managed to wrestle one of the guards' pulse-weapons out of the hands of its respective owner. These two rifles were then used by Archer and Tucker in the conflict. ( ) See also * Pulse burn Category:Weapons